


someone please tell me this isn’t a comedy situation

by Imorz



Series: pusparagam dari dia, kepada dia [3]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Awkward Conversations, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: “Bagaimana kalau kau kupertemukan dengan orang tuaku?”
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: pusparagam dari dia, kepada dia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570510
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	someone please tell me this isn’t a comedy situation

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta GOT7/JJ Project sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

“Bagaimana kalau kau kupertemukan dengan orang tuaku?”

Jaebeom menunggu reaksi. Pisau yang tengah memotong kol itu berhenti bergerak. Jinyoung menatapnya tidak percaya.

“Kaubilang apa tadi?”

“Bertemu orang tuaku.”

“Bertemu siapa?”

Jaebeom mengerjap. “Orang tuaku.”

“Orang tua siapa?”

“Jinyoung kau tidak salah dengar. Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan orang tuaku. Berkenalan, mengobrol, makan bersama, dan sejenisnya.”

Ia melepas tali apron dan berkacak pinggang. Jaebeom berdiri dengan perasaan bersalah, mungkin tidak sengaja telah menghancurkan _mood_ Jinyoung. Tadinya lelaki ini memang begitu khusyuk memotong sayuran untuk bahan makan malam.

“Pertama, kenapa tiba-tiba ingin mengajakku bertemu orang tuamu?”

“Karena kita sudah berkencan sangat lama, sampai aku lupa kapan dan bagaimana awal cerita kita bisa berkencan, dan aku rasa sudah waktunya—“

“Waktunya apa?” potong Jinyoung tergesa-gesa. Ia beranjak menuju Jaebeom yang tersentak dan mundur dua langkah. “Dengar. Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak ada di rumah, entah bekerja terlalu semangat atau pergi ke mana, meninggalkan aku sendirian setiap malam dan yang kulihat hanyalah wajah kautidur. Kau bahkan tidak memberiku pelukan, ciuman, atau seks. Apa ... apa kau berselingkuh di luar sana?”

“Ya Tuhan, Jinyoung. Kalau aku berselingkuh, aku tidak mungkin bersusah payah bekerja sambilan demi memberikanmu cincin terbaik agar aku dapat melamarmu lusa nanti.”

“A-apa?”

“Makanya kubilang aku ingin kau bertemu dengan orang tuaku. Mereka sudah tahu banyak tentangmu dariku, aku selalu menceritakanmu setiap kali kami berkumpul, dan mereka tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah bersamaku sejak—maaf jika ini salah, tetapi aku merasa aku sudah bersamamu sejak aku ditarik ke luar dari perut Ibuku.”

“Oh, Jaebeom.”

Jaebeom mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari saku. “Ini harusnya menjadi kejutan yang romantis, tetapi sayangku, kau benar-benar mengacaukannya.”

“Aku bersedia.”

“Aku bahkan belum menanyakannya.”

Jinyoung menepuk pundak Jaebeom dan memberinya isyarat oke dengan ibu jarinya. “Tidak perlu. Aku bersedia menjadi Im Jinyoung. Masalah selesai.”

Rasanya sia-sia ia menonton semua film romantis Korea demi memberikan acara lamaran terbaik untuk Jinyoung jika pada akhirnya lelaki itu bahkan bersedia ia nikahi sebelum kata-kata itu terucap. Jaebeom merasa situasi ini begitu konyol dan Jinyoung adalah tokoh utama dalam kisah komedi roman.

“Jinyoung, aku tidak sedang mengigau, ‘kan?”

“Tidak. Kau memang sering mengoceh aneh jika sedang tidur, tapi tidak, kali ini kau tidak bermimpi. Nah, jari manisku sudah siap dipasang cincin baru.”

“Oh.”

Jaebeom termangu, sel-selnya bekerja keras memproses keadaan sampai Jinyoung tidak sabar dan memasang cincin dengan tangannya sendiri.

“Untung aku sayang padamu, Jinyoung.”

“Hmm? Ya, ya, ya. Aku juga, Jaebeom,” ucap Jinyoung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jari yang terpasang cincin berlian.

.

.

.

Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> sebenernya ini lebih kayak headcanon sendiri, di mana jinyoung berkata aku bersedia bahkan sebelum jaebeom melamar. anw, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!


End file.
